Silent Lights
by NicoleClark123456
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway hasn't spoken for years. Dimitri Belikov is the new P.E teacher, can he help her troubled soul? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies xxx**

**thank you to my wonderful beta Nicia for being so patient with me xxx**

* * *

Prolouge:

I had graduated from Saint Vladimirs when I was eighteen with my best friends Ivan and Tasha. To tell you the truth I had thought that I had seen the last of the school.

After graduation I had moved back to my home country of Russia and started my business as a personal trainer. The house I had brought had been near my mothers at her request - thinking of my mother makes me miss her cooking more. Although for the past four years my dating skills hadn't improved from my high school days.

It had happened on a Tuesday after my trip to the gym. I recieved a call from my old P.E teacher Alberta Petrova. She had called me to offer me a job as a P.E teacher at Saint Vladimirs, to help with a student named Rosemarie Hathaway. I accepted because business had been dropping since the opening of the new gym in town.

So I set off to America, little did I know what exactly I was getting my self into. And all because of one name. Rosemarie Hathaway...


	2. Roza

** hello lovelies i know its been ages but im back now and so is my inspiration xxx plz read and review xxx also thank you to my ammmmazzing beta Nicia xxx  
**

* * *

Was this really the girl who was so disruptive that I was needed to mentor her so that she was not expelled? She was beautiful like her name. Rosemarie, Rose, Roza. I watched as she licked her lips as Head Mistress Kirova explained who I was, those soft lips perfect for kissing. Fuck- I can not think of her like that. She's going to be my student, plus she is seventeen and I'm twenty two. Screw that she is too beautiful for me to think sensibly. I mentally slapped myself and started to listen to the very important conversation happening in front of me.

"You put him in hospital Miss Hathaway, that is no laughing matter." Kirova said.

Rose shrugged at her comment- remaining silent as she had throughout the rest of the conversation.

"Do not shrug your shoulders at me. Mr Zeklos' parents have decided not to press charges because of your situation, but you're going to have to face the truth. Mr Ashford's death was tragic but your behavior is uncalled for."

At this Rosemarie stood up abruptly, before roughly pushing away from the desk. She was silent as she did so before walking out of Kirova's office and slamming the door behind her.

"She always does that. Shuts off the moment we bring up the topic of her friend Mason Ashford's death. Rosemarie has very serious anger issues and lashes out at people. Mr Zeklos set her off with comments about Mr Ashford, so please tread carefully if you do decide to mention it. I'm sure you must be tired after your flight Mr Belikov. You will find your room in the east wing of the teachers building." with that the handed me a small stainless steel key with the number 102 engraved on it.

I found my room with ease, it was next to the room of a teacher named Stan Alto. The room I'd been assigned was plain with a shelf just big enough to fit my collection of western novels and 80's music. They are my guilty pleasures, I admit it. I kicked of my shoes letting them fly across the room, jumped onto the surprisingly comfortable double bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

When I woke up I discovered that I had overslept and rushed down to the gym in a desperate attempt to not being late. I arrived with just enough time to compose myself before my first class came in.

They were a group of rowdy teenagers and there in the middle of the group she stood. Rosemarie Hathaway - in my first class, with her arm around the shoulders of a boy with black hair and blue eyes. How dare he stand that close to my Roza.

Wait, my Roza?

I sound like a hormonal jealous boyfriend. I was relieved when the black hair and blue eyed douche kissed a blonde girl with jade green eyes.

As soon as I had the attention of the students I introduced myself.

"Hello my name is Dimitri Belikov and I am your new P.E teacher."


	3. first class and introductions no mason

** hello lovelies next chapter here -thank you to my ammmmazzing beta Nicia xxx Happy first night of passover xxx  
**

**virtual cookies to anybody who guesses the name of this song:**

**but the pretty girl said if your never ever gonna get hurt again are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend **

**plz read and review xxx  
**

* * *

"Hello my name is Dimitri Belikov and I am your new P.E teacher."

That got their attention. Each of the students finished their conversation and turned around to face me. Rose was standing next to the girl with blonde hair and the douche with black hair. I looked down at the paper in my hands- it was a list of names. The names of the students in my first class.

Carefully I read through the list of names, making sure to look up at the owner so I could put a face to the name. My mother had told me I was a good judge of character. One look at someone and how they present themselves and I could guess what they were like pretty well. It's a gift.

"Eddie Castile"

A boy with sandy coloured hair responded

"Vasilissa Dragomir"

The blonde haired girl with green eyes.

"Adrian Ivashkov"

The drunk student at the back of the gym.

"Christian Ozera"

Douche.

"Rosemarie Hathaway"

No reply.

I called her name again. Still no reply. I had to look around before I caught sight of her standing silently with her hand up. Look away Dimitri, I told myself. Look away before you start to drool. My thoughts were ever so rudely interrupted by the faint smell of cigarette smoke. I frowned and looked around until I detected the source of the smell.

"Mr. Ivashkov, put that cigarette out at once." I told him using my scary voice.

"Yeah whatever, when I'm dying because I can't have my baby- you Mr Belifucker are paying for my funeral." Great I have a smoking and drunk idiot in my class.

After his tiny rant I continued with the lesson. Firstly, I made them run around the gym for five minutes and then made them do drills for the rest of the lesson. When the extremely high pitched bell rang the students rushed out the gym to get changed. Rose how ever came up to me and before I could ask her what she wanted she handed me a piece of paper, then she left.

Written on it was a message "Good Luck. You are going to need it. They never did tell you what happened to the old P.E teacher- Mr Nagy. Let's just say it wasn't an accident."

Great I'm mentoring a psycho. A hot, sexy one at that.

As I sat down on my bed after my first lesson I looked through Rose's file once more. One thing stood out that I had missed.

_Refuses to speak. _


	4. pizza,brownies,doughnuts and a kiss?

** hello lovelies next chapter here -thank you to my ammmmazzing beta Nicia xxx  
**

**plz read and review xxx  
**

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair tiredly.

Alberta sat at her desk waiting patiently for me to begin, but her eyes stared me down. She must have wondered what the hell I was doing visiting her at this ungodly hour. To be honest I had no idea what I was going to say; how was I supposed to explain that I had been drinking in my room all night and now wanted to quit the job she had generously given me. Yeah - that would go down a treat. I bet she could even smell the alcohol on my breath. Great!

"I noticed that Rosemarie's file said she can't speak. Or to be more specific, refuses to speak. Which means that she does have the ability to talk." I spoke slowly, so that my words did not slur together.

"Yes. I did not know that was a problem, is it a problem Dimitri?." She asked.

"No problem," I muttered, "Oh and one of the students, Adrian Ivashkov, turned up drunk to the lesson. Is there anything I should do about him?"

"Unfortunately… no. Mr. Ivashkov's family is one of the twelve main contributors to the school. The punishment for being drunk and smoking on campus is immediate expulsion, however, their money is greatly needed. If he were to be excluded we would lose the Ivashkov's funding and the school would most likely have to close. So no, you will not do anything about it." Alberta explained.

"Erm..okay, thanks. Thank you for seeing me and sorry for wasting your time."

Just as I was about to leave an idea hit me. BAM!

"Can I take Rosemarie off campus seeming as it is Saturday tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, just make sure that you are not as drunk as you are now." Alberta laughed.

With that I left preparing for tomorrow's outing with Rose.

I met Rose by the gates of the academy. She held up a whiteboard with the words, 'Where are we going Comrade?' written on it in large, easy to read font.

"Why don't you use sign language?"

'I'm too lazy to learn it.'

"But you haven't picked up on anything at all over the past few years?"

She grinned mischievously before wiping the board clean and writing her reply. 'I know how to swear, if that makes it any better?'

I rolled my eyes at her response and opened the door of the car for her. This was going to be a long journey.

About two hours later we arrived at our destination. It was a huge open field with a lake hidden behind a tower of willow trees. I had discovered it in my last year of school and had often come here to study or relax after a stressful week.

"I heard that you like pizza, chocolate brownies and doughnuts." I pulled out a basket filled with her favourite treats.

We sat down in a secluded area by the lake and ate in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like we were enjoying each others company so much so that we did not need to speak. I glanced at Rose's happy carefree face and chuckled.

'What?' she wrote.

"You have icing on your nose."

She playfully shoved me at the comment as she wiped the icing of her nose. I responded by shoving her - a bit harder than I'd meant to and landed on top of her.

We both froze for a few seconds, as our eyes locked. Neither of us seemed to know what to do, and Rose didn't seem to know how to react. Our breathing became heavy – mine with anticipation as her gaze flickered to my lips before darting back up to meet mine. We both stared at each other for another long minute before she lifted her head up and I dipped mine down to meet her.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered in Russian as my lips met hers.

Moments after the kissed started realisation slammed into me like a sledgehammer and I pulled away.

I was her mentor, that's all I could be.

I scrambled up and off of her delicate, warm body before I could change my mind and do something that was even more stupid.

"I'm sorry, we should go." I turned around sharply and started to make my way back to the car.

"Don't go." Her voice rang through the air.


	5. Screw doing the right thing

** hello lovelies next chapter here -thank you to my ammmmazzing beta Nicia xxx  
**

**plz read and review xxxI DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACCADEMY-GET OVER IT-BUT IF YOU WANNA BUY IT FOR ME,BY ALL MEANS DO XXX  
**

* * *

I span on my heel to stare open mouthed at the girl in front of me.

"Did- did you just speak?" Of course it was her, unless that kiss had had the same reaction as a hallucinogenic and made me delusional.

"Yes." She seemed almost hesitant to talk, like she was afraid someone would overhear us, even though we were completely alone. "I can speak… I just choose not to. Plus I don't think holding up my whiteboard would have gained your attention" Her voice was beautiful, though slightly raspy – which was probably due to the lack of use.

I didn't comment on her reasoning, but re-directed the conversation back to what had just happened. "I'm sorry and apologise for the way I acted. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was unprofessional and totally inappropriate."

"Don't be." She bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "I could have easily stopped it, but I did not."

We both stared at each other for a long moment before she spoke again, but this time her voice was little more than a whisper. "I guess that I should tell you why I don't speak."

I nodded and made my way back towards her. We sat on the grass and she began her story.

She told me how one of her best friends had been called Mason Ashford. They'd been allowed off campus one Saturday, and he was walking with her back to school in time for curfew. Rose had decided to take a shortcut down one of the many alley ways that lead back to their school. Unfortunately, the alley she chose had been in use that night, by a group of men who were smoking and taking drugs. They'd realised, and tried to turn back without being noticed, but one of the men had grabbed Rose and held a knife to her neck. Even though he was making all sorts of dangerous threats, Mason had tried to reason with them. Eventually, they let Rose and him go. Rose and Mason had thought that they were safe, but as soon as they were about to leave to alley a loud bang rang through the air. Rose didn't see as the bullet hit Mason, all she saw was blood pouring from his neck and his body sprawled on the floor. She'd tried to stop the bleeding, but hadn't been able to. Rose explained how he died in her arms as the rain fell around them.

His last words had been, "Don't speak, let me enjoy these last moments with you."

Rose had not spoken since that night two years ago when she was fifteen. She wasn't sure why, but every time she'd tried to talk… she just couldn't. All she heard was the gun shot and Mason's last words. Until today.

I went to wipe the tears off her face, but stopped myself. Instead, I just held her as she cried, and tried to stay as professional as possible. When I started to whisper Russian words of comfort in her ear I felt as her tense body started to relax.

"Shhhh... Just cry and let it all out Roza." I told her in English.

"Roza?" She sniffed as she looked up at me in confusion.

"It's your name in Russian."

"Roza, Roza, Roza." She spoke gingerly, as if she was almost tasting the name on her tongue to see how it felt. Then she smiled happily at me, despite the tears in her eyes. "I love it."

I smiled back down at her. "I'm glad."

It was getting late and Rose had to be back to the academy soon, so I suggested that we got going after I promised not to tell that she spoke.

"Before we go, can you do one thing, please?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Kiss me."

"What?" I asked startled.

"Kiss me."

I froze as my mind debated over the pro's and cons of doing what my job required me to do, and what my heart was telling me to do. Until my feelings won out. Screw doing the right thing. I leant down and pressed my lips to hers gently, kissing her for the second time that day.

Back at the academy I sat in Kirova's office with Ellen Kirova and Alberta hovering over me excitedly.

"Did you get her to speak Dimitri?" Ellen asked me.

"No." I replied abruptly before standing up and leaving, to go and meet my Roza...


	6. Mr Belikov and Miss Hathaway

** hello lovelies next chapter here -thank you to my ammmmazzing beta Nicia xxx sorry it's short but i have exams and then im going on holiday xxx  
**

**plz read and review xxxI DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACCADEMY-GET OVER IT-BUT IF YOU WANNA BUY IT FOR ME,BY ALL MEANS DO XXX  
**

* * *

Once I arrived at Rose's room I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door softly.

A few moments later I detected the sound of sheets rustling and a scraping sound, before a carefully folded up piece of paper was passed under the door. I picked up the note, opened it and read it.

She had written in a messy scrawl 'Who is it? '.

"It's me."

There was another minute of silence before I heard her voice whisper through the door to me. "Come in."

Her room was much like mine - carpet was the same colour and style, as was the furniture. The walls however, were painted jet black, with red roses sprayed on top of the black walls, and posters were randomly stuck in any place.

Rose sat on her bed grinning at me.

"You took your time comrade didn't you?" Her voice was still quiet, but not as raspy as it had been during the picnic.

I raised my eyebrow at the 'comrade' but didn't comment. I took another look at her room and noticed an folder lying open on her bed, and asked her what it contained. Usually, I wouldn't have been this nosey, but I was curious to know anything and everything I could about Rose and her life.

"Various pictures. You can sit down and have a look if you want to."

The pictures were of her and her friends. I recognized most of them from my classes, but there was one person in there who I was shocked to see. Surely it was a coincidence that she was in the pictures, or maybe it was someone who looked a lot like her.

When I lifted the pictures up to get a closer look at the woman, Rose decided to comment.

"Christian's cousin Natasha Ozera – the one in the picture who you probably don't recognize - is visiting tomorrow, and she wants to treat's us to lunch since she hasn't seen us for a while. Do you wanna come?" she smiled innocently, obviously not picking up on the tension in my body and my inner turmoil.

Natasha Ozera.

I stood up abruptly and made my way to the door so that I could leave before spinning sharply and saying, "From now on I think that it would be best if you called me by my proper title – Mr Belikov, Miss Hathaway."

I was through the door before she had a chance to remove the shocked expression from her face or comprise a reply and slammed the door shut behind me as I strode towards the stairs.

Natasha Ozera was coming to the school tomorrow.


	7. I'm getting married

** hello lovelies next chapter here -thank you to my ammmmazzing beta Nicia xxx This is the longest chapter so far ^_^  
**

**plz read and review xxxI DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACCADEMY-GET OVER IT-BUT IF YOU WANNA BUY IT FOR ME,BY ALL MEANS DO XXX  
**

* * *

Natasha Ozera was a name that I had hoped to avoid for at least the next few months; but deep down I knew that this situation had been avoided for far too long.

Natasha, or Tasha as she preferred to be called, had been my friend for as long as I could remember. Tasha, Ivan and I were inseparable when we younger. Other the years Ivan and I drifted apart from Tasha. I concentrated on my sport; Ivan, his love of science and Tasha inherited a lot of money.

This money had at first changed her into a self-centred, spoilt brat. By the time we were twenty she was the heiress to her father's company, whilst my family were struggling to pay the rent for our small house. Our parents had come to a suitable agreement - a wedding.

Sure, Tasha was beautiful with her long black hair, icy blue eyes and tall, thin figure; but I did not want to be forced into a marriage with someone that I had no feelings for. The only feelings I felt towards Tasha were ones of friendship. Despite this I agreed to marry her to help my family. Tasha was delighted because she had revealed that she was 'madly in love' with me.

The wedding was to be Tasha's dream wedding - big, bold and expensive. Very expensive indeed, but her father had promised to pay for everything, including our honeymoon. By taking this job I had hoped to get away from the wedding preparations for at least a few months - until I thought of a way to not marry Tasha, yet still help my family with our money troubles.

"Eeeeeeeeeehhh"

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the unmistakable, signature squeal that sounded the arrival of Natasha Ozera.  
Christian, Lissa, Rose and I were waiting in the airport to 'escort' Tasha back to the school. She came running towards us, bags rolling behind her and her arms wide open. Immediately she pulled Christian, Lissa and Rose into a bone crushing hug before her eyes met mine.

"Dimka!" she screamed before jumping up to hug me.

"Wait, you to know each other?" inquired Christian.

"Of course we do. We are getting married." she replied smiling.

"What?" Lissa exclaimed, before blushing in embarrassment.

"Tasha and I are getting married later this year." I told them.

I glanced at Rose just in time to see a small tear slide down her face. It broke my heart in more ways than I had imagined to be possible, to know that I had hurt her after she had opened up to me.

Ladies and gentleman my name is Dimitri Belikov and I am a bastard.

* * *

Later that day I made my way to Rose's room, and using the key I had been given for 'emergencies' I opened her door. She laid on her bed, asleep and curled up in a small ball. Her mascara was smudged across her face from where she had been crying, and she still wore the clothes she had worn to meet Tasha at the airport. I shook her lightly to wake her up.

"Roza. Wake up." I whispered.

She replied with a loud groan before her eyes snapped open to meet mine.

"Go away!" she exclaimed.

"Give me a chance to expla-"

"Explain? Explain! What, that you kiss your student while you're engaged? I don't want to know. Get out before I do something I regret." She screeched at me now as she stood up from her bed to prod my chest with her fingers.

I caught her hands so that she'd stay still and would stop poking me. "It's an arranged marriage."

"I- What?" Her mouth hung open in shook.

I explained to her the situations surrounding the wedding.

"You should have told me. I would have understood."

"I'm sorry. I realise now that I should have told you." I nodded sheepishly.

She playfully punched my arm, before flopping back onto her bed. "You're lucky I like you."

I grabbed her feet and started tickling them as she squealed.

"Stop." she giggled.

"Nope."

I pushed her onto the bed so that she was lying down and kissed her roughly. As the kiss deepened and held I slid my hands under her top and pulled it off.

"Ring Ring Ring Ring!"

My phone had chosen that exact moment to ring.

"Ignore it." she told me between kisses.

"I wish I could but it's Tasha."

I rolled off of her and answered it.

"Hello."

Tasha had phoned me to tell me that I was going to breakfast with her tomorrow. I thanked her, said my goodbyes and put the phone down.

"I kind of like being the other woman." Rose smiled.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Haven't you seen any of those really cheesy sitcoms? The other woman is always more beautiful, better at kissing and ends up with the guy. Or at least that's what Lissa told me, I don't watch them." she concluded.

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard." I laughed.

"Actually it's pretty good logic if I do say so myself." she argued.

* * *

I met Tasha for breakfast in a small cafe just outside of the school campus. We sat down when Tasha dropped a bombshell on me.

"After the wedding we should try for a baby, but I think that we should start practising beforehand." she smiled.

"What?" I chocked on my toast. "I never agreed to that."

"But Dimka, we are getting married; don't you want little Dimitri juniors running around? You told me how much you wanted a family when you were older. I can make it happen!"

"I also said I wanted to marry somebody that I love." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you sorry?" she asked me.

"I said that I need time to think."

"Okay, take all the time you need baby." she kissed me on the cheek.

Great. Just great.

Tasha wants mini Tasha's and me's running around. She probably has names already picked out. Why me? I mean come on; I never did anything bad when I was younger. How did this happen to me? Oh yeah, because I was a good son and wanted my family to have a better life. Being this nice is a curse.

I have five months to earn the money to give my family a better life without marrying Tasha.

Maybe Rose will have an idea...


	8. lock and key

** hello lovelies next chapter here -thank you to my ammmmazzing beta Nicia xxx Sorry It's been so long, but I have a busy social life :p  
**

**plz read and review xxxI DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACCADEMY-GET OVER IT-BUT IF YOU WANNA BUY IT FOR ME,BY ALL MEANS DO XXX  
**

* * *

**2 months later from chapter 7...  
**

My fingers curled around the thick white bars. I pressed my body up against them and growled at the man in front of me. He gave me an I'm-better-than-you-and-I'm-in-charge smirk as he waved the silver key in front of the bars. He unlocked the door and it opened with a slow creak. Like always, I held my arms out in front of me as he cuffed them before leading me out my cell.

Trying to escape was not how you survived in this place. Of course I had tried to escape- we all had, but no one ever succeeded. The jagged scar on my right brow along with the multiple bruises I had obtained during my adrenaline rushed attempts at escape were proof that no one who knew what was good for them would try and escape.

Mr I'm-better-than-you-and-I'm-in-charge led me to the exercise yard. I sat down on one of the green wooden benches and stared at the blue sky above me. Or at least as well as I could through the twisted metal wires that surrounded the yard, caging us in like animals.

"Belikov!"

I spun around to face the tattooed face of Derek Collins.

Derek was the type of man you didn't want as an enemy. He was the kind of man who could easily make 'accidents' happen in this place; Derek had many connections inside and outside of this hell-hole. The question is - what did he want with me?

"Collins." I nodded.

"Dimitri Belikov, I've heard a lot about you. I'm impressed to say the least." He paused and surveyed me thoughtfully before he continued. "I could use a man like you." His piercing green eyes bored into mine. It wasn't a suggestion- it was an order.

"Thank you, sir."

The loud clank of boots coming towards me were an indication that my time in the exercise yard was up. This was the closest I would come to freedom and I would go back inside bitter and empty with the longing for the so distant freedom.

Mr I'm-better-than-you-and-I'm-in-charge led me back inside and slammed the white bars shut. Another cage that they put us in.

My 'room' was convenient for them. It was 'Them' and 'Us' separated by their blue uniforms and our orange uniform. The room was small; the bed was too small for my height of 6'7". Aside from that, it housed a cold metal toilet and sink, with only a wooden shelf hammered into the wall for my 'home comforts'.

I ran my finger down the worn and creased spine of one of my western novels. It was ironic really. I had started reading them when I was younger because I wanted to be a cowboy, saving the innocent and defending them against the criminals… and now I was what I hated.

* * *

We were allowed one phone call a day, I would call my mother and sisters most of the time but today I needed to hear her voice. The voice that haunted my nightmares, a voice so beautiful, and the voice that belonged to the girl I had hurt so much.

I sat down on the plastic table dialled the number I knew off by heart and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Rose speaking." her voice was light and filled with happiness.

"R-roza, it's me." my voice was heavy with longing and sadness. I didn't want to be talking to her through the phone, I wanted to be holding her in my arms.

I could hear her shallow breathing down the phone.

"Why? How? You know what? I don't care, never call me again. I hate you!"

I was left listening to the dial tone.

"I love you." I whispered brokenly before slamming my fist down on the table top.

It was an act of violence in their eyes and they were over me like a swarm of flies - pinning me against the wall. They cuffed my wrists and led me back to my 'room'. I had hurt her so much, my beautiful Roza that I loved so much. If I could take it all back I would.

"Belikov, meet me in the exercise yard tomorrow." Derek called from the room opposite mine.

"Yes, sir."

Mr I'm-better than-you-and-I'm-in-charge raised his eyebrow in my direction.

Feeling bold and a bit brave, I simply shrugged and smiled in reply.


	9. Authors note PLEASE READ

Authors note-

Firstly I would like to apologize to ALL of you who were waiting for the next chapter, but I was not able to write it. In August last year I became 'ill' with depression, anorexia and bulimia- I know most of you wont care but I felt you ought to know. I was in hospital for a few weeks and then a treatment centre for a few months.

Secondly as you may have noticed my spellng has now become appauling, need to use spell check from now I think :p

Finally I would really like to continue my stories so please review with which stories you want doing and any ideas because at the moment I'm stuck!

Thank you- NicoleClark123456, previously LittleDhampir123


End file.
